1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus or assembly for use in finding and indicating the top dead center position of a piston in an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
There are several devices known to find and indicate the top dead center position of a piston in an engine. The subject device accomplishes this purpose and is simpler, easier to use, and less costly than previously know devices.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,184,154 issued to Wilesmith, a device to indicate a pistons's position is disclosed which uses a movable rod 1 supported in a housing with a graduated face 2. The exterior end of the rod is visible relative to the graduated face to indicate relative piston location. Similar devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,782,142 and 2,426,955 issued to Havens and to Stroup respectively.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,737,726 issued to Muzyn, a device to indicate a piston's position for the purpose of checking valve timing is disclosed which uses a tubular gauge rod or calibrated tube 10 movable in a housing 1. A rod 16 is threadably supported in the tube 10. Once set for a top or bottom dead center piston position, both the tube 10 and rod 16 move together.